What my dreams are made of
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Short follow up of what happened in Rome. LizzieGordo


A/n: My first Lizzie McGuire fic. One shot. Set during The Lizzie McGuire Movie

What My Dreams Are Made Of.

I just kissed David Gordon. It wasn't like we frenched or anything but...wow. I feel kinda dizzy. So many confusing emotions running through my head. It's like there are a thousand yelling, screaming Lizzie's inside my head. Half yelling 'You idiot' and the other half demanding I do it again.  
"Uh... Thanks." He says awkwardly. I think he's a bit shocked too, but he's smiling slightly. "You wanna go back inside before we get in trouble?" It's a quick decision. Half the screaming Lizzie's say 'Yes, you do NOT need more trouble' considering all that's happened while we've been in Rome. The other half are reminding me that this is the perfect opportunity.  
"No." I say eventually. Yay! Happy Lizzie's win. "I don't want to go back inside."  
"You don't?" He's surprised.  
"No... I wanna stay and do this some more." I lean across and kiss him again.

Woah! Hold up! I so got the vibe he liked me what's going on? He doesn't respond to the kiss, it's like kissing a mirror... not that I've kissed a mirror. I pull away embarrassedly.  
"Oh..." I say cautiously. "Sorry..." My bad. Here I was thinking he had a crush on me and I end up looking like aTOTALmoron."Um... in that case maybe we should go back inside." I turn embarrassedly away from him.  
"Why'd you kiss me?" He asks interestedly.  
"Um... Well... Kate said that you... I thought that we... Ethan thinks..." I'm stuttering. Guess I like him more than I thought I did. "Forget it... it's not important." I plaster my 'I'm a brave girl' smile on, but my heart is screaming that I should have listened to the 'Stay out of trouble' Lizzie's. I head back inside but he doesn't follow. I can't face the media right now. The 'famous Lizzie McGuire' feels sick with herself.

When Kate comes to bed she crosses her legs.  
"S'up Lizzie?"  
"Nothing!" I protest angrily.  
"Spill McGuire something's wrong. The whole world wants to know you. And you're blocking them out." Kate Sanders would never understand this. She just clicks her fingers and the guys fall at her feet. (Click click... nope... no boys). I pull my covers over my head. "Ok... categorise. Girl Porblem. Guy Problem... or General 'My life sucks'"  
"All three."  
"Ok we'll call it general. What's up?"  
"I kissed Gordo." I wonder why I'm telling Kate this. We called this truce thing and it still seems to be in place.  
"Go Lizie! I got back with Ethan." She blabs. See this is why Kate and I aren't friends. She always makes this about her. but in wanting it to be about me am I as bad as you?I listen to her ranting on and on about how she had broken all her rules just for him and eaten pasta. I don't really care. Within an hour I'm asleep.

-------------------------

I sit gingerly beside Gordo. I'm a little apprehensive.  
"Hey Liz..." He says cheerfully.  
"Hi." It's a 14 hour flight... this is going to be awkward. He doesn't seem to find it awkward though. I guess boys don't get all 'ish' like girls. There is a long silence and then he props down the table and pulls out his digital camera. (He brought two... weird kid) I look at the pictures. They're mostly of me.  
"Gordo why are these not of the monuments? When we hand in that report you'll be in trouble."  
"Oh well... I can just put 'Here's Lizzie at the IMVA in Rome... or is it Isabella'"  
"Hey!" I thump him in the arm. He smiles at me.  
"I'm just kidding."  
"You'd better be. one more person calls me Isabella and I'll..."  
"Hey Isabella!" Cries Matt. UGH. Little Brothers.  
"I swear you are dead!" Gordo holds me into my seat.  
"Chill Lizzie. Any particular reason you're bugging us?" He asks calmly.

Matt grins.  
"I am a genius... the ultimate in blackmail is mine. Hope you have fun in high school Lizzie." He snickers.  
"What did you do!" I demand. He holds up a photograph. I recognise it immediately. It's me and Gordo kissing.Or rather me kissing Gordo. I snatch it from him and shred it.  
"Yeah, like that's my only copy." He saunters off with a smirk plastered on his goofy little face. Kate glances at me sympathetically. Ethan gives me the thumbs up. I bury my head in my hands. I want to cry right now, but I'm not going to.  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asks carefully. "Come on it's not that bad." He rubs my back gently. I shove him away angrily.  
"NOT THAT BAD!" I screech. "Gordo this is WAY past bad this is... this is crisis this is... this is a DISASTER!" I'm hysterical.  
"Calm down!"  
"I will NOT calm down! Like it's not bad enough that I HUMILIATED myself last night but now the whole school is going to know I got turned down by David Frickin' Gordon!"  
"WELL IF THEY DIDN'T KNOW THEY KNOW NOW!" Matt screams from behind me. I burst into tears.  
"I didn't 'turn you down'." Gordo sighs. He rubs my back. I lean into him. All romance aside, I always did this with Miranda. I cry into his chest. He places both arms around me.

"Is there a problem with you two?" Miss Ungermyer asks.  
"No ma'am." He says. As he talks his chest raises and my head lols about half heartedly. I'm not sure if I'm angry or upset.  
"Good, keep it that way Gordon. I am not below separating you and your little girlfriend."  
"Point taken." I hear her patent shoes clip clop away. Gordo rubs my back repeatedly.  
"I didn't turn you down as you put it... Ya scared me. It's not every day your best friend kisses you like that." He whispers. He lightlyrests his chin on my hair.  
"I know. And I shouldn't have done it... it was stupid... and reckless... and I was sleep deprived and I'd had a big day and..."Wow that's a lotta and's.  
"Do you... do you want to just blow past it?" He asks uncertainly. "We can forget it ever happened."  
"But we won't forget, will we?" I sigh. I raise my head a little so I'm comfortable, and not talking into his shirt.  
"Look... Matt will screw up... he always does."

"That's not what I meant." I breathe in. He must wear Cologne because he smells gorgeous. "I meant it's always going to be there. We won't go back to being friends again because there's always going to be this awkward 'Why the hell did the dumb blonde kiss her best friend?' thing between us... isn't there." I nuzzle my head into his chest, I just want attention. His fingers absently play with my hair comfortingly. I wish he wouldn't. I really like it.  
"Ok... well there IS the other option."  
"What other option?" I ask sniffling away my tears. He strokes my hair back.  
"We follow up on it." He responds.  
"I don't understand..." He stops playing with my hair and stands so I have to sit up. He then sits back down and looks out the window. "What the next option's never talking to me again!" I demand.  
"No..." My eyes tear up again.  
"Gordo please I'm sorry." I whisper. He turns to me and looks me in the eye. He looks uncertain and cautious. "I really, really thought you had a crush on me. Everyone kept telling me you did and... and I was so wrapped up in Paolo that i didn't even seem to notice. And... and then I realised I didn't need adventure. I had what I wanted but... I've blown it now haven't I. Me and my big mouth."  
"Lizzie will you shut up for two minutes... and just listen to what I have to say?" He sounds nervous.

"Ok."  
"I liked the kiss." Oh my god.I open my mouth. "No Lizzie you promised you'd listen now please." He begs. I close my mouth. "I liked the kiss. I like you. But last night when we first kissed it was like... 'Wow! Oh my god, is this really happening? This is Lizzie McGuire I'm kissing!' And I thought that you'd want to just pretend it had never happened because that's what all our other moments do. They disintegrate... fall apart and we're friends again. Then you kissed me a second time and I was really shocked... You surprised me. And I didn't kiss you back because it was like a moment of panic."

Wow.  
"You can uh... you can talk again if you want."  
"Then why didn't you say that last night? When I ran off in my room crying?"  
"Eh, I needed 'Mano et Mano' as Ethan put it. No girls." I shoot Ethan a glance. He gives me the thumbs up sign again.  
"So... so you did want to kiss me?" I ask cautiously. He nods.  
"Yeah... I've been dreaming about it for ages and then when it happened I sorta... screwed up." He blushes and sits back in his seat. I move slightly closer and lay my head on his shoulder.  
"You should have told me."  
"What with Miranda around all the time? No way. She'd scream and tell us both off..."  
"Ah well... she'll do that anyway. I'm Isabella remember." I sigh.  
"You're Lizzie." He reassures me. "Lizzie McGuire." I nod.  
"Lizzie McGuire." I repeat. "Sounds good."

There's another long pause then I cuddle into him.  
"So... where does this leave us?" He asks.  
"Um... well..." I don't honestly know. I slide my hand down and take his, entwining our fingers. "I guess here?" I suggest hopefully.  
"Here's good." He smiles.  
"Yeah but... here's better." I sit up and kiss him very softly on the lips. Again he doesn't respond. I'm confused. I pull back. I search his eyes dying for some sort of clue as to how he feels. Then he smiles slightly. He raises his hand to my cheek and this time it's not me kissing him. I'm not worriedI'm going too fast. We're kissing each other. I slip my hands around his neck. His fingers wander absently into my hair.

See this is what I wanted. All that trouble in Rome, and this is what I wanted all along. Kate screams. Matt gets out his video camera. My mom 'Oh's' and my dad 'Oh's' I can't see Ethan but I think he's giving the thumbs up sign. So Ethan. So over it. We break off and for a moment there is silence. Then he smirks.  
"Miranda's gonna kill us." He sings. I giggle and bite my lip. So there won't be the three amigos anymore. There'll be me and Miranda... Me and Gordo... and Miranda and Gordo. It's split and a bit crazy but... it'll work. Teenage life right.  
"Don't worry about Miranda." I lay my head on his chest.

To heck with the adventure. I don't need the fancy dresses, the red carpet, the cash or the fame (Although, the cash would be nice). I have Gordo. And that's really What Dreams Are Made Of, am I right?

A/n: Finished. Reviews would be nice.


End file.
